Ernesto de la Cruz/Gallery
Images of Ernesto de la Cruz from the Pixar film Coco. Promotional images Ernesto DE la Cruz.jpeg Coco Ernesto de la cruz w guitar.jpg Coco Wallpaper - Land Of The Dead.jpg Coco Adventure Poster.jpg Ernesto de la cruz las traigo muertas-1.jpg Coco poster.png Coco Ernesto de la cruz hold guitar.jpg Stock art ernesto-de-la-cruz.png Concept art Coco Ernesto sketch.jpg Coco Ernesto facial designs.jpg Coco Ernesto doodle.jpg Coco Ernesto concept.jpeg Tumblr p3hipmFgCk1ur90y6o1 640.jpg Screenshots Coco-disneyscreencaps com-340.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps com-354.jpg|Ernesto entertains people on a train Coco-disneyscreencaps com-364.jpg Coco-27.png Ernestosinging.png Ernestoplayingguitar.png Hectorguitarsaved.png Coco-disneyscreencaps-466.jpg|Ernesto crushed by a huge bell Screen-Shot-2017-03-15-at-3.16.11-PM.png Ernestokissontv.png Coco-2.png Cocos09.jpg Coco-38.png Cocos1.png Coco331.png Ihaveagreatgreatgrandson.png|"I have a great-great grandson?" Coco-46.png Coco Ernesto introduces Miguel.jpg Cocos59.jpg Coco Miguel and Ernesto.jpg Coco-48.png Coco fireworks.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps com-7382.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7494.jpg|Hector confronts Ernesto for never giving him credit for the songs he wrote Hectorwatchscrean2.png Hectorwatchscreen.png coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7673.jpg|"You wanna give up now?!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7675.jpg|"When we're this close to reaching our dream?!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7684.jpg|"I can't do this without your songs, Hector!" Coco Hector flashback.jpg|Ernesto and Hector arguing about the latter's decision to return home to his family Coco young furious ernesto.jpg|Ernesto fumes at Hector's decision to return home coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7698.jpg|He quickly composes himself coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7702.jpg|"Oh, I could never hate you." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7706.jpg|"If you must go, then I'm..." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7707.jpg|"I'm..." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7710.jpg|"I'm sending you off with a toast." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7717.jpg|Ernesto pours two glasses coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7721.jpg|"To our friendship." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7727.jpg|"I would move Heaven and Earth for you, mi amigo." Coco Hector and Ernesto toast.jpg|"Salud!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7731.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7738.jpg|Ernesto watches intently as Hector drinks the spiked tequila Coco Hector and Ernesto walk to train station.png Coco-disneyscreencaps com-7753.jpg|"Perhaps it was that chorizo, my friend." Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7765.jpg|Ernesto watches as Hector succumbs to the poison Coco-disneyscreencaps com-7797.jpg|Ernesto stealing Héctor's songbook coco-disneyscreencaps com-7801.jpg Ernestostealsphoto.jpg|Ernesto steal Héctor's photo by putting it in his pocket Coco - Ernesto's true colors.jpg|"Success doesn't come for free, Miguel. You have to be willing to do whatever it takes to..." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7977.jpg|"...seize your moment." ErnestoTrueColors.png|"I know you'll understand." Ernesto revealing his true nature Coco Ernesto meets Imelda.jpg|"Do I...know you?" Coco Imelda slaps Ernesto.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps com-9348.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9359.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9371.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9374.jpg|Ernesto realizing Miguel is Hector's great-great grandson. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9382.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9387.jpg|Ernesto bolts down the hallway coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9531.jpg|"Get her off the stage!" coco-disneyscreencaps com-9642.jpg|Ernesto enraged by all the applause Imelda's getting Coco 2017 Screenshot 2496.jpg Coco - La Llorona.jpg Imelda ernesto.jpg Tumblr p4v06ykyr71v0wt6do10 1280.jpg Coco 2017 Screenshot 2508.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps com-9757.jpg|Imelda stomps on Ernesto's foot to grab Hector's photo from him Coco-disneyscreencaps com-9759.jpg|Ernesto shrieking in pain (and comedic mariachi style) Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9848.jpg|Ernesto angrily grabbing Miguel. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9849.jpg|"You're not going anywhere!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9886.jpg|(Héctor: "Leave the boy alone!") "I've worked too hard, Hector! Too hard to let him destroy everything!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9899.jpg|(Hector: "He's a living child, Ernesto!") "He's a threat!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9904.jpg|A live footage of Ernesto ranting out against Miguel and the Rivera family, thus exposing his true colors to the horrified audience Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9909.jpg|"You think I'd let him go back to the Land of the Living with your photo? To keep your memory alive? No!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9915.jpg|Miguel: "You're a coward!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9922.jpg|"I am Ernesto de la Cruz, the greatest musician of all time!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9927.jpg|Miguel: "Héctor's the real musician! You're just the guy who murdered him and stole his songs!" Coco-ernesto threatens miguel.jpg|"I'm the one who's willing to do whatever it takes to seize my moment..." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9947.jpg|"...whatever it takes." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9948.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9950.jpg|Ernesto throws Miguel off the building coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9960.jpg|Ernesto, Imelda, and the other deceased Riveras watch Miguel fall Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9964.jpg|"Apologies, old friend. But the show must go on." Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10039.jpg|Ernesto straightens himself up coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10043.jpg|"Ha-ha!" Ernesto returns to the stage... Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10047.jpg|...but the audience goes "Boo!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10062.jpg|Ernesto's smile fades as the audience continues to boo him (Audience: "Murderer!"/"Get off the stage!") Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10067.jpg|"Orchestra! A one, a two, a one..." Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10069.jpg|The conductor snaps his baton in two without a word Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10078.jpg|"Remember me. Though I have to--''" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10081.jpg|Ernesto pelted with a tomato Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10083.jpg|Ernesto pelted with more food the audience throws at him Coco shocked ernesto.jpg|Ernesto realizes that his crimes have been exposed to the audience Coco Ernesto and Pepita.jpg|Ernesto confronted by furious Pepita for his heinous actions coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10130.jpg|"Nice kitty." Coco-disneyscreencaps_com-10131.jpg|Pepita roars ferociously in Ernesto's face Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10142.jpg|"Put me down! I beg you! Stop! STOP!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10169.jpg|Ernesto launched out of the stadium by Pepita and flying right towards a large church bell Coco Ernesto screaming.jpg|"NO! AAAH!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10172.jpg|Ernesto collides head-first with the bell Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10177.jpg|Ernesto gasps as he notices the bell about to come loose Coco Ernesto's demise.jpg|Ernesto crushed by the bell once again Forget You.png|Ernesto's tomb with a "forget you" sign for his crimes against the Rivera family, therefore tarnishing Ernesto's legacy, permanently Miscellaneous Coco Ernesto painting.jpg Coco Ernesto model.jpg Ernesto POP.jpg Disney Store Coco figures.png Coco figurine playset.jpg Coco Sketchbook Ornament Set.jpeg Ernestotsumtsum.jpeg ColErnestoSkeleton.jpg Ws-ernesto de la cruz.png|Ernesto de la Cruz in ''Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Coco galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries